overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Cortez
Xavier Cortez was a main protagonist in Overture 3. Head of the Snake Eaters and Fellowship of the Sword, Xavier dedicated his life to protecting Vons Masta and the Kingdom of Harracktor. Background Unknown to most people, Xavier was born in Carnetrada. Xavier grew up never knowing his mother and his father was an unskilled mage and thus Xavier lived in the slums of Carnetrada. At age 14, Xavier would manage to escape the place and make it to Harracktor. There, the King Cobra of the Snake Eaters saw promise in the young boy and he became a part of the group. Xavier found he had a purpose now and he strived to be the best of the Snake Eaters. Xavier would even become King Cobra. Overture 3 As King Cobra, Xavier would recruit two elves into the Snake Eaters, Valandil Singollo and Lona Roliver. These two showed exceptional skill and soon they were two of Xavier's closest allies. When King Bukoski VII was nearly poisoned, Xavier and Valandil searched for the true culprit and were able to surmise it was Lord Vergis. When Ravencaster escaped, Xavier tried in vain to find clues of his whereabouts. At a party celebrating the king's marriage, Xavier would meet Lauren Thompson, the two would hit it off and eventually become husband and wife. When Python Shirker tried to infiltrate Carnetrada and wound up dead, Xavier demanded that the king seek retribution. When King Bukoski refused, claiming Shirker was at fault, Xavier became furious and broke off Vons Masta from the kingdom. Xavier revealed to Valandil alone that he was of Carnetradian descent. The reason he hated Carnetrada so was that it was a symbol of hopelessness for Xavier, Xavier sought to avenge Shirker because he represented the family Xavier earned once he had left Carnetrada. When King Bukoski VII died, Xavier would be in attendance at his funeral and apologize for his actions, he would deliver a rousing speech to lead the warriors of Harracktor against Carnetrada. When Vons Masta was taken over by orcs, Xavier valiantly tried to enter the town alone and assassinate the chieftain but was unsuccessful and ended up being taken hostage. Xavier would be freed when the town was taken back by the Snake Eaters. Xavier would leave Harracktor when his son was born, citing that the kingdom had become too dangerous after the Massacre at Dust; he didn't want his son growing up such a dangerous place. Rumors would come to Xavier's attention that odd events had been happening in the kingdom recently. Unable to ignore his allies, Xavier went back to Harracktor. There, Xavier would find an odd sight, most of the Sacred Sword and Snake Eaters trapped in a sphere of ice. Xavier freed them and they told him that Artheemius had risen again, this time more powerful than before. Concerned, Xavier formed the Fellowship of the Sword, an organization dedicated to defeating Artheemius and his minions. Xavier would sit out on battling the first three minions, for he feared dying and leaving his son without a father. The orc, Ga'rune' Karthurg would laugh at Xavier for he believed him weak. When Swansong descended on Xavier, Xavier decided to fight him, yearning to prove Gaerune wrong. This would prove to be Xavier's downfall, as Swansong was far more powerful and easily killed Xavier. As Xavier lay dying, he thanked his friends and told Valandil Singollo that he wished for him to teach his son in the ways of the Snake Eaters. When Grimval Laft blacked out and awoke in a strange place, Xavier was there and gave Grimval the bow and arrow necessary to defeat Artheemius Lyeench. Legacy Xavier's influence on the Snake Eaters and the Fellowship left a lasting impression. Valandil, following his mentor led the Snake Eaters to greatness and under his request trained his son, Lawrence Cortez. Xavier had a father, Lord Cortez who helped Cuideag revive Artheemius. Upon Artheemius' resurrection though, Lord Cortez was killed by the monster. Xavier left behind a son and wife. Personality At first, Xavier was bold, headstrong, and reckless. Eager to prove the Snake Eaters and his himself were able warriors he would often rush out into danger, usually with disastrous results. Xavier was fiercely loyal to his allies and kingdom, vowing to destroy Carnetrada once his friend, Python Shirker was killed on its grounds. Xavier believed everything the kingdom did was right such as the enslavement of the dwarves and intolerance of orcs, however this would would change upon Python Shirker's death. Towards the end of his life, Xavier began to realize his mortality and became a bit more reserved as well as open-minded. The orc, Cor'ag Sharvac, Xavier had once thought of as a savage fiend, became one of Xavier's trusted allies. Quotes “My soul cannot rest until Carnetrada is burnt to the ground. That is why I have chosen this path, Valandil, call me selfish or prideful but it is the only way I can live with myself.” “King Bukoski VII was a great ruler... and friend” Category:Overture 3 Category:Characters